Homecoming
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: Another Soda's twin sister fic. Katie suffers through life wondering why she is the way she is. Why is she Soda's twin when she doesn't even look like him? Why is she his opposite?[Thanks for being patient, chap 4 up]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: There are a lot of Soda's twin sister fics. I'll try to make my character not so Mary sue though. I don't like Mary sues….They scare me….-cringes-)**

**Disclaimer: ForgottenSoul77 looked at her watch and sighed. She still had an eternity before she owned the Outsiders. So no…she doesn't own it, S.E Hinton does.**

**Homecoming – Chapter 1**

Soda yawned and stretched as the morning light drifted in through the window. He looked over to the sleeping form of his twin sister, whom he liked to gloat he was older than. It was true. Soda was about 5 minutes older than her.

"Katie," he said gently shaking her shoulder. "Katie, wake up."

There was a murmured reply from under the covers as the girl turned her back to her brother.

"C'mon, Kat." said Soda tugging the blankets off of her. There she was exposed in a black pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. Soda looked over his sister, noticing she was his exact opposite. He had pondered this for years.

Katie looked at him. They both had the same kind brown eyes. Her tousled black hair was in a messy ponytail and she stretched her long tan arms.

"Morning Soda." She said smiling at him.

"G'morning." said Soda grinning. He watched as she slowly stood up and walked over to their dresser. The tan girl opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a gray T.

"Do you notice people are always comparing us?" asked Soda as he too went over to search for clothes. It was Saturday after all. He decided on a white shirt, with the D/X logo on it and jeans.

Katie nodded, absently as she slipped into the bathroom and pulled on her clothes. She exited putting her hair into a neat ponytail.

"My classmates always ask the stupidest questions." She said sighing. 'Why are you tan? Why do you have black hair? You're supposed to be Soda's twin but you're the exact opposite, why?'

Soda chuckled. "They're just curious, Katie." He said ruffling her hair.

Katie nodded. "If they ask one more time I'm going to put them in a headlock and threaten that Steve'll beat'em up."

Steve and Katie were friends, but that's only because she was Soda's sister. Katie knew her blonde twin was trying to hook her and Steve up though. Katie would just shake her head, and say she just wanted to be friends. Which was true. Her real interest was Johnny. He was quiet and shy like her but a good man in a rumble.

Soda smiled, snapping his fingers, which broke the teen out of her daydreams. The 17 year old looked around and her tan cheeks were dusted with a light pink. "My bad." She said as she walked out.

She smiled as Soda put an arm around her shoulders and they walked into the kitchen. Darry had to leave for work and Ponyboy was at the movies with Johnny.

A note caught the blonde's eye and he curiously looked at it. Katie looked at the mysterious note over his shoulder. It read:

**Pepsi-Cola and Kittykat,**

**Made ya guys breakfast, in fridge. Don't burn the house down or you'll get it and _please_** **stay outta trouble.** **Be home at 7. – ♥ Darry**

The two grinned and looked at each other. "Cake!" they called before opening the ice box. To their disappointment, only eggs and milk were present.

"Well that won't do…" said Soda, heading off towards the cabinet and opening it. He grinned as he extracted a box of chocolate cake mix.

Katie smiled and began getting out the bowls. "I knew you were my brother." said the black haired girl as she got out some eggs.

"Wouldn't be anyone else, Kat." He said measuring out the mix with a smile. Soda poured it in the bowl before Katie cracked two eggs in it, and began stirring the chocolate mush.

Soda added a bit of milk as Katie set the timer on the oven. As they waited they tasted the cake batter and smiled.

Soda planted a bit on Katie's nose, and she smudged some on his cheek. This soon turned into an all out chocolate war as they kept smudging the batter on each other. When the timer finally set off, there was about ¼ of the mix missing.

Katie had suffered several smudges to her nose, cheek, forehead, and chin, while Soda had damage on his arm, forehead, chin and neck.

Soda finally put the cake in and set the timer. The two traveled into the living room to watch TV until the cake had finished baking.

Mickey, of course was on so the twins had no choice but to watch that. As the mouse that swept the nation danced on the screen, Soda put an arm around his sister and she snuggled into him. It was Spring of 66.

"I wish I looked like you." said Katie suddenly, though her eyes were still on the screen.

Soda cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Why?" he asked, taken off guard by the statement.

"So then people would stop bugging me."

The blonde shrugged. "Why don't you jut tell them the truth?"

Katie frowned. "I do. But then they go behind my back and twist my words around, the bastards."

"Don't swear." said Soda.

"Sorry…" muttered Katie.

Soda smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I know it's hard." He said. "But you're a tough little greaser, you'll get through it."

Katie snorted. "Doubtful." Just then the buzzer rang and they jumped off. Katie was the first to the cake because Soda had decided to turn off the TV, even though chocolate cake was on the line.

The tan skinned greaser got an oven mitt and gently removed the cake from its chamber. She gasped and quickly out it on the counter however, when she discovered it was purple.

"Soda!" she cried.

Soda quickly slid in with a grin on is face. As he was setting the cake in the oven he had slipped a few drops of purple food coloring into it, hoping to freak his sister out.

Katie sighed and handed a plate to him, she had gotten out of the cupboard. She hid a small smirk by covering her mouth and acting like she was going to sneeze as she started giggling.

Soda looked at his plate and there, was a big hairy spider. He screamed and dropped the plate with a clatter to the counter.

"Get it, Katie! Get it!" he whined.

Katie started cracking up just as Johnny and Ponyboy stepped in.

Ponyboy looked around confused. "Um….what'd we miss?"

"Soda was just freaking over a plastic spider!" Katie choked out as she continued to laugh. Pony and Johnny joined with her as Soda hit her head.

"That wasn't nice." He said pouting. "Scaring your own flesh and blood like that!"

Johnny looked around and noticed the cake. "Is that cake purple?" he asked in disbelief.

Ponyboy nodded. "Yup…." He noticed out of the corner of his eye Soda grab Katie in a headlock and start tickling her. The tan skinned girl started laughing again and only stopped once Soda had lowered her to the ground. The blonde grinned as he picked himself up and cut a hearty piece of purple Chocolate cake before setting it on his plate.

Pony chuckled before helping himself to a piece and cutting one for Johnny and his sister. She and Soda were the only ones he could open up to, besides Johnny.

Johnny was sweet and listened to everyone's problems even if they didn't listen to his.

Soda was just so happy-go-lucky and caring that he naturally listened.

And Katie? Katie was like him and Soda combined. She loved to read and was usually quiet and shy. She never needed liquor; she always said she could have a good enough time without puking her brains out. And aside from that, she put up with all the comments the gang made. 'She's not like Soda.' They would say. 'She doesn't look like him, why is she his twin again?' 'She's a girl; she wouldn't be of much use in a rumble.'

Pony shook his head, watching as his sister smiled eating her cake. He smiled. Katie was apart of the gang just like everyone else, and Pony wouldn't have it any other way.

**(A/N: The next chapter will explain Katie's history and why she looks the way she does.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Welcome back)**

**Disclaimer: ForgottenSoul77 looked at her watch and sighed. She still had an eternity before she owned the Outsiders. So no…she doesn't own it, S.E Hinton does.**

**Homecoming – Chapter 2**

It was later that evening when Pony had gone to walk Johnny home and Soda and Katie were looking out at the dusty roads of Tulsa, sitting on their porch.

Soda just couldn't get what Katie said out of his head. _"I wish I were like you…."_

The blonde turned to the black haired girl who was staring emotionless at the roads.

"You look different because our grandmother was dark skinned." He said softly.

Katie nodded. "Yup." she said.

"And you get your black hair from dad."

Again Katie nodded.

"And you act like me and Ponyboy…yet have your own personality as well." said Soda as he pieced together the puzzle. "So basically, you're a mix of all of us."

Katie's head shot up. "What about mom?"

Soda pondered over this a moment. "Your eyes." He said. "You and me get our eyes from mom."

Katie nodded, smiling. "Exactly."

Soda was then confused once more. "Wait a minute. How come I have blonde hair and Pony has brown hair and so does Darry and you have black hair?"

Katie sighed. "I get black hair from dad. You get blonde hair from mom, and Pony and Dar get brown hair from blonde and black mixing together. The hair colors even out and get a lighter shade."

Soda nodded. "That makes sense."

Katie grinned. "I always make sense."

Soda then launched himself on top of her, tickling her. "You are NOT always right!"

Katie giggled and soon those giggles turned into laughs which turned into tears rolling down her cheeks.

"S-Soda!" she shouted wiping tears from laughter away.

The blonde stopped, grinning at her. "Yes?" he asked innocently as he shimmied off of her.

Katie just rolled her eyes, smiling. She then looked at her watch to see it was at least 9. "Pony should be home soon." said the black haired twin, standing up and stretching. Soda nodded and stood up as well. He yawned before going into the house and curling up on the couch. "I'll wait for him." He said. "You go on to bed."

Katie shook her head. "No, you're more tired than I am. Why don't you go on asleep, and I'll make sure Pony gets to bed."

Soda gave her a pout but was soon on his way to bed. "Night, Katie." He called over his shoulder.  
"Night, Sodapop." said Katie smiling, as she sat in Darry's armchair.

(……….…………….……..**11 o' clock PM**...….…..….…..)

Ponyboy stumbled into the doorway of his house and almost fell on top of the small female greaser who was lying on Darry's chair. Katie's feet hung over one arm of the chair while her head rested on the other. She yawned and looked up, startled.

"Where'ya been, Ponyboy?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Pony looked at her. "Katie?" he asked.

Katie cocked an eyebrow. "Um...yeah. That'd be me."

Ponyboy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Me and Johnny went to this party. But then these greasers ended up getting us smashed, and then we went out to terrorize peoples lawns by tearing up their grass with the car, and then we threw eggs at some lady walking her dog, and then Tom, that's one of the guys that got us smashed, he ended up robbing this store and getting us all free ice-cream. And then we went around the park dancing and doing acrobatics, and then…."

Katie listened, amazed, as Pony told of his Misfit Adventures.

"And then Daily, he's Tom's brother, he showed us all the best Greaser hangouts and we started smoking' with these other guys who got us smashed again, and then…." He looked around, in a dazed, confused sort of way. "And then I guess I ended up here."

Katie's eyes widened. "Okay….mental note, don't let you get drunk again." She got up and led Pony to his room. "Get some PJs on and then go to bed." said Katie, like she was talking to a very small child.

Pony wobbled around his room and started taking off his shirt and then his pants….

"Whoa, Pony! Wait until I at least close the door, jeez!" Katie quickly shut the door and went to her room. Soda was sound asleep.

She smiled and went to the dresser where she found PJs from the night before. She quickly slipped them on and tiptoed to the bed. Katie carefully crawled in beside her brother and wrapped the covers around herself. Soda turned around to face her and with his eyes still closed he muttered. "I was still awake you know."

Katie's tan cheeks flushed. "Soda!" she hissed.

Soda chuckled softly. "Don' worry. I didn' look." He smiled through the darkness before turning his back to her and falling into a deep slumber.

Katie chuckled, and curled up to his warmth. Her eyelids drooped and before she knew it she was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello again! I want to give a special thanks to Kawaii-Chibi-Kai! She put this on her account when I couldn't put up documents!–Claps- Oh! And review if you like. The reviews motivate me to get another chapter; they're kind of like my writing fuel. And I realized I forgot Darry in that chapter so you'll see why he was late in this one) **

**Disclaimer: ForgottenSoul77 looked at her watch and sighed. She still had an eternity before she owned the Outsiders. So no…she doesn't own it, S.E Hinton does.**

**Homecoming – Chapter 3**

Soft rays from the sun poked into the tiny room Soda and Katie shared. The twins grumbled and turned in their bed. It was 9 in the morning on a Sunday. Who wanted to wake up?  
A loud, deep voice suddenly filled the tiny bedroom. "C'mon you two!" yelled Darrel Curtis. "You're gonna be late for church!"

Katie's head poked out from underneath the blanket. "Who said anything about church, and where were you last night?"

Darry sighed. "Boss had us work overtime to finish that new house. We decided to just kind of stayed there, since there was no point in barging in at 2 in the morning."

Soda's head nodded from under his pillow and Darry got a muffled, "That makes sense."

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, whacking her brother with her pillow.

"Now get up, both of you. You're goin to Church this mornin' with Pony and Johnny."

Katie's heart leapt. "Really? Johnny's comin' too?"

Soda glanced at her after he rubbed his eyes. He sort of smirked, smugly. "You glad Johnny's goin'?" he asked.  
Katie shot him a look. "Yes, I'm glad that our friend is going."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Just get movin'. Breakfast is on the table and I'll see you guys at 7."

Soda and Katie gave him matching, 'Yeah, right' looks and he added. "I promise." And with that he gave them a wave before setting off.  
Katie groaned and got up, stretching. She then moved to her dresser. The tan, brown eyed girl decided on an orange t-shirt with a sun on it and black jeans.

Soda went to the dresser after his sister had gone to the bathroom to change and picked out a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

He slipped them on and he was reaching for his black converse sneakers when Katie came out. The blonde smiled at her before slipping his shoes and socks on.

Katie smiled back, grabbing her black converse sneakers and pulling them on. They both headed into the kitchen.  
Pony was sitting next to Johnny, talking about their last English assignment, and Johnny was sitting there smiling shyly and nodding.

Katie smiled and looked at him a little longer than necessary. He had tanned skin and black hair that was heavily greased. Some went in his face and the rest curled behind his ears and around. He had soft black eyes that seemed to glow.

Katie smiled again before Johnny looked up. He said hi to Soda and then caught her looking at him. Katie blushed and looked away muttering a hello before she sat down. Johnny smiled and a blush crept across his cheeks as he stole a piece of bacon from the center of the table.

"So….church huh?" said Soda drinking from his chocolate milk.

"Yup." said Johnny.

"Can I bring Ste-"  
"-no." said Ponyboy cutting him off. He thought back to the last time Johnny and him took Steve, Soda and Two-bit to church. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

Katie giggled remembering this accident as she helped herself to some eggs and toast. "I'm glad I hadn't gone that day."

Soda pouted and Katie laughed. "Oh! Can I bring Tw-"  
"-no." said Pony, again intercepting.

Soda shot her a smirk and Katie pouted. "Oh, c'mon little bro. Why can't we bring'em?" she questioned.  
"Like I said, it was a disaster last time." said Pony as he bit into his toast.

Johnny gave a small chuckle and drank his chocolate milk.

"Besides Katie," said Pony smirking. "You have Johnny."  
Katie's cheek went a deep crimson and she mouthed to Pony she was going to kill him.

Pony just smirked and bit at his toast. Church, here they come.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was sorta busy with school and what not. But here's the update!)  
**

**Disclaimer: ForgottenSoul77 looked at her watch and sighed. She still had an eternity before she owned the Outsiders. So no…she doesn't own it, S.E Hinton does.**

**Homecoming – Chapter 4**

After breakfast the group headed out. Pony and Soda in the lead, grinning the entire time and Johnny and Katie stuck in the back. The greaser girl kept stealing glances at him and Johnny kept pretending he didn't notice. The fact that he was blushing sort of gave it away though.

"Er…Katie?" he asked looking at her. "Are you staring at me?"

Katie's cheeks flared up and she looked away. "N-no! There's uh- a bird that kept floating over there in the distance attacking these Socs heads!" And with that Katie sped away to the front blushing madly.

Johnny stared dumbstruck after her until Soda slowed to match him step for step.

"How ya doin' Johnnycake?" he asked.

Johnny shrugged kicking at an empty can. "Ok I guess."

Soda looked at him. "Just ok?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah…"

"Does this have something to do with Katie/" asked Soda smirking.

Johnny looked up, startled. The tan boy blushed. "No way, man! _She_ kept starin' at _me_, not the other way around!"

Soda chuckled. "Ok, ok. I get it." He slung his arm around Johnny's shoulders. "If you wanna talk about it me and Pony are here, got it?"

Johnny nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

Soda grinned and ruffled his dark locks. "Good." The church came into view not too far away. The steeple poked high into the sky. It was a small church, with white paint peeling off of its sides and doors. It was old too.

As the gang went in to take their seats in the pews a few people recognized Johnny, Pony and Soda and turned away with a huff.

Soda cracked a smile, and Katie couldn't help but giggle. They took their seats and waited for the Priest to start the sermon. During the time they were there people often looked back at them making sure no funny business happened that day.

Soda and Katie would smile charmingly at the people and Johnny and Pony would just concentrate on what the priest had to say.

"A reading…from the Book of Genesis." stated the priest.

The greasers sat through the sermon without too many problems and the occasional glance of someone. After church was done they headed out to the park.  
Pony smiled as he hung on the monkey bars. Soda joined him, hanging upside down. "Hey look1 I'm a sloth!" he called.

Katie grinned at her brothers antics, taking a seat on the swing. Johnny looked around casually and then he saw it. A blue mustang.

**(A/N: MUHAHAHA! Cliffy of doom! So sorry I haven't updated but if you would so kindly review? I like reviews. :) – FS77) **


End file.
